My Life as a Drake
by thunderboba
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Molly's life takes a turn for the worst: Runaways, murders and more, but does she cope? Now complete!
1. Chapter 1 Day 1: As Time Passes By

A day as a Drake

I don't own the BBC's work, but I own my own characters

She looked up at the clock. Quarter past 4, she hated detentions as much as she hated the pain of seeing her pale, lifeless mother in _that _hospital bed. She was only here because of Joel in her Maths class threw a paper ball and her and the teacher only saw her threw it back.

She looked down at her plate. Spaghetti Bolognaise, she hated dinners at _his_ house as much as the pain of touching her pale, lifeless mother's cheek to find that it was stone cold. She was only here because someone shot her. Someone shot her mother.

Being Molly Drake was hard, she hated life as much as talking to her pale, lifeless mother who was in a coma.

Xxxxx

"Molly! Have you finished your breakfast yet, I'm getting cold feet just waiting for you!" Evan shouted, obviously not in a compromising mood today. Maybe today will be a different day for me, my mother will wake up and I won't have to stay cooped up in Evan's house any longer, Or life will carry on as it always does, school, homework, dinner, TV and then bed. Dream about my mother's sort-of killer and wake up screaming. Like they say, "A killer's job is never done."


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1: Read all about it!

A day as a Drake

Please leave a review!!!

Again, I don't own the BBC's work, but I own my own characters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Molly, Please pay attention..._

_Molly, look at me..._

_Oh my goodness! You look sick! To the office now!_

Heh heh, I knew holding my breath would work! Luckily I bought the card I'm making when mum wakes up. I hope she likes it, although she won't be happy when my teacher tells her where and when I was making it. Oh well, not everything in life can be covered up with a sweet smile. Evan told me that a suspect has been found about my mum's shooting. Arthur Layton. I think he looks like a bit of old seaweed, Well that's what I think from his picture. _Oh! I forgot, I have to leave a note for Evan because I'm going to Jess' house! _ Let me think, what to write...

_Dear Evan,_

_Sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I'm going to Jess' house later. I will probably get the bus back, the usual stop._

_Love you lots,_

_Molly_

_Xx_

There, that should do it. Well to be honest, I don't love him lots but I'll say I'm grateful for him looking after me. He can be pushy sometimes and a bit selfish to be true. Not very successful with women. Mum said "A woman can tell a man from his face", She must look at Evan a lot....

Xxxxx

As Molly walked with Jess after school to her house, they passed a news stand by a train station, it said on the board "Police officer in coma after held hostage on boat". Her mum always wanted to be known as a Police Officer, not Policewoman.


	3. Chapter 3 Day 2: Life on the Highroad

A Day as a Drake

Once again, I don't own the BBC's work but I own my characters.

Xxxxx

"Come on Molly, Truth or Dare!"

"Dare"

"You cheek! Umm, I dare you to...."

"Come on Jess, Try me."

"I dare you to... trip my sister over!"

"You chicken, forget it. I pick Truth."

"Fine, Is it true that your mum's in a coma?"

Xxxxx

I hate her. I hate Jess, she knows that my mum's in a coma, why does she ask me again and again!? The only person left to go to was Maisie. She was a no-nonsense girl who could always keep a secret. Yet she was, impatient, messy, loud, wild, not mannered, tomboyish and bossy. She was my best friend. And my only one left.

I tried knocking on Maisie's door and she immediately answered. "Molls, what's up? Dave's cooking tonight, or paying for the take-out, whatever suits him." She yelled over the loud music, her parents weren't home. So I walked in anyway, tripping over a pair of willies and a yoga ball. I walked down the hallway touching the walls from the long trail of crayon.

Today went well, apart from what happened at Jess' house. I slept over at Maisie's, had pizza and watched DVD's, I loved it! If only I could live like that...

Evan got mad at me because I went to Maisie's, Everyone's parents at my school don't like how her family runs. I like her though, she's 2 years older than me. Jess was my age and incredibly shy and timid.

Xxxxx

2 Weeks Later...

" _Mum, I sorry I came on my own, It's just that Evan isn't being himself lately."_

"_Fine, You did teach me to be honest so here, I ran away."_

" _I want to be like Maisie, free to do what I want when I want."_

" _It's just...I wanted to say goodbye. Take this. I made it for you for when you wake up."_

"_I'm so sorry mum. I want to make you, Evan and even dad proud of me, I know this is right, I just know it."_

Molly left the hospital hoping that her mum didn't hear what she said, "At least I told her truth." She thought.

A few hours later, she was back outside Maisie's but with an unexpected guest. Jess.

"Molly! How good to see you! I guess you're staying over?" Jess asked, Molly just nodded and knocked the door with all force.

Maisie answered with Dave behind her, both holding bags. "I'm so sorry girls, our parent's have moved house. They didn't want us after all, we're running away."

Jess walked off in a strop while Molly stayed put. "Great! We can all go together then!" Molly said excitingly, Maisie and Dave just looked at eachother. "Mays, we have the flat and can't affords a new one, why don't we all stay here?" Dave suggested.

xxxxx

Evan switched on the TV to find breaking news come on the news, for once it actually affected him.

_It has been reported that Molly Drake, daughter of Detective Inspector Alex Drake who is in a coma, has gone missing from her godfather, Evan White, house. The missing girl was reported by close friend Jessica Layton._

It seemed that Evan didn't even turn off the television after hearing the word "Layton".

xxxxx

Liked the story so far? This is my first fanfic so please comment!!!

Please leave a review!!! This is my first fanfic!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Week 4: Confessions

A Day as a Drake

I don't own the BBC's work but I own my characters...

Xxxxx

"_Tuesday 14__th__ February, 2008. Disappearance of Molly Drake. Current witness, Jessica Layton."_

"_So, Miss Layton, can I call you Jessica?"_

"_Just call me Jess, please."_

"_Ok, Jess... When did you last see Molly?"_

"_I went round to Maisie's house for a sleepover and Molly was there before me, I think she was angry at me."_

"_Why would that be Jess? Argument? Boy troubles?"_

"_No! Not at all. She came to my house the day before and played Truth or Dare, she got angry with me when she picked truth."_

"_I don't understand, what did she have to say?"_

"_I-I... asked her if it was true that her mother was in a coma."_

"_Alex Drake? Yes, she's a strong fighter. I'm sure she'll wake up soon."_

"_Mmm... I don't know why I asked her to say that."_

"_So, Jess... How is your father?"_

"_He didn't do it, he didn't!"_

"_Didn't do what, shoot Alex Drake? We have strong evidence that he did."_

"_He didn't do it, he didn't!"_

"_Has he done something else?"_

_......_

"_Arthur Layton did it, didn't he? Kidnapped Molly?"_

"_Nooooooooooo!"_


	5. Chapter 5 Month 2:Start of Something New

A Day as a Drake

I don't own the BBC's work, but I own my characters

xxxxx

She laid there, turning and tossing in her sleep. The bed looked like it was about to break anyway. Most of the night, she woke only to go to the kitchen. "And their parents didn't even teach them to clean." Molly thought, looking around the kitchen in slight horror. A few minutes later, Molly finally managed to reach the bedroom through the crammed hallway.

Xxxxx

Paradise. Complete paradise. Evan would never let me stay up this late, watch the TV programmes that are on really late and eat whatever and whenever I want! If mum ever found out...It would break her heart. Well tomorrow's a new day, a fresh start for me and it's the weekend so no one from my school will see me!

The next day....

"Molls? Come and have a look at this." Dave shouted.

Jess. She did this! She told the police I ran away! I hate her so much, I'll worry about her later. I just need to get away, get away from here.

Maisie, Molly and Dave all sat round the cheap wooden table, thinking of an escape plan, and fast. "I'm taking National Express. My friend's uncle drives once of the coaches to Manchester." Dave said boldly, "Anyone one else coming?"

Maisie replied, "I might take the boat through the Thames".

_That's it. Just go on ahead and leave me behind._

"Molly, because you're the youngest, I think you should come with one of us, Coach or boat?" Dave asked.

_I've never been to Manchester, but it's Britain's second largest city! The police will be looking for me with as much effort and the one's here in London! But with the boat, we have a better chance of going undetected. Life on the sea..._

"Molly!" Maisie and Dave shouted, I guess I was daydreaming again.

"The boat. I didn't choose Manchester because it's still as big as London!" I shouted in a random manner.

_This was it! My big break! But...What happens when my mum wakes up?_

Dave went off to the kitchen, probably to stuff his face full again...

"Maisie, what do I do when my mum wakes up?"

No answer. Maisie just hugged Molly as hard as she could.

"Molly, I don't even know what to do when my mum wakes out of her imaginary hangover!" She laughed, "When she wakes up, we go straight to hospital and then we say goodbye." Her tone of voice had turned serious.

"So that's it? Just say "Goodbye" like that? I thought we were all staying together!" Molly shouted.

"Your mother means everything to you, once she's awake you don't need us anymore. Me and Dave actually changed our minds already, were going to Liverpool to find our parents." She whispered, looking down at the table. _Mum said that Dad did that when he was upset or lied. _

xxxxx

"Jessica! Get that rope tied tight!" He yelled, his daughter was far too weak to tighten it any further. "Do you want to start a new life? If we board the boat after they do, we'll be closer to our target!"

"I don't want to kill! Please, just don't!" Jessica yelled him a few yards away.

He stormed up to her and clenched the collar of her jumper, "You filthy little rat! Now you _will_ do this just how I want it done!" His cold stale breath touched her face.

Jessica Layton said that she didn't want to kill, she just _didn't want her in her life_ anymore, but he took the matter into his own hands. She grabbed the gun, obviously unaware that it was loaded and she had no clue anyway to how it worked. "Dad! Stop doing this madness! She was just an innocent girl!" She shouted, He still stood there, faced away from her, knuckled tightened, temperature rising.

He turned around when he heard a voice in the distance, "Molly? Molly?" They knew exactly who it was. Evan White. "This is your fault, you stupid useless excuse for a child!" Arthur shouted, only quiet enough not to be heard by Evan. "My fault? You're the horrible monster that made me do this!" She fired. But missed by a mile of her father.


	6. Chapter 6 Tears, Cheers and a Showdown

A Day as a Drake

I don't own the BBC'S work but my own characters belong to me

xxxxxxx

"Excuse me, officer. Have you seen my goddaughter? She's 12, blonde hair, tall for her age. I'm Evan White, by the way." Evan asked.

"You must be that rubbish godfather of hers. You're a top class barrister and can't even look after a 12 year old, shameful, shameful to the country." The officer said seriously, in disgust.

"I will not be talked to in that way! You wait until DI Alex Drake finds out!" Evan shouted in a horrible rage.

"DI Alex Drake?... Oh my goodness, it's her daughter isn't it?" The officer asked.

"Yes, now have you seen Molly anywhere?" Evan replied in a very sharp tone.

"I think there's something for you to see, but when you read it don't be alarmed. Armed forces are on their way to the scene." The officer whispered, he held his head down low and stuck out a file, with the word "Suspects: Layton, Jessica: Layton, Arthur".

Evan shook when he read the cover, Layton was going to kill Molly, with the help of his 12 year old daughter Jessica.

xxxxxxx

"_Jessica Layton said that she didn't want to kill, she just didn't want her in her life anymore, but he took the matter into his own hands. She grabbed the gun, obviously unaware that it was loaded and she had no clue anyway to how it worked. "Dad! Stop doing this madness! She was just an innocent girl!" She shouted, He still stood there, faced away from her, knuckles tightened, temperature rising._

_He turned around when he heard a voice in the distance, "Molly? Molly?" They knew exactly who it was. Evan White. "This is your fault, you stupid useless excuse for a child!" Arthur shouted, only quiet enough not to be heard by Evan. "My fault? You're the horrible monster that made me do this!" She fired. But missed by a mile of her father."_

Evan saw all of armed response readying their firearms, Layton must be stopped. He knew there was a good chance that Molly would come here.

"Molly? Molly?" He shouted, loud enough to grab anyone's attention.

A few minutes passed, and he heard a gunshot.

"MOLLY!!!"

He sprinted down the shore until he reached the nearest boat, and he saw _her_, Jessica Layton. With a gun, Pointed at her father.

Arthur got up knowing the bullet missed by miles, but on his way to shout at Jessica again, Evan arrived behind her.

"Layton! Where the hell is Molly!?" Evan shouted, he may be added a bit of profanity as well. "Why are you doing this to me? You took away Alex, but now Molly? Why Arthur?"

Arthur gave a cold horrible stare. He actually had no idea where Molly was.

xxxxxxx

Molly ran as fast as she could with Maisie and Dave. They heard the gunshot as well. _What if it's Evan? _She thought.

They hurried to the shore where the boat was waiting. _Maisie said it was a boat for_ _private parties, I think it was called "The Lady Di" or something like that._

In less than 30 seconds, they arrived after several trips and falls, but they didn't expect a leaving party, with unexpected people attending it.

"Molls, please come back, you have to. For your mother." Evan pleaded.

"I told mum I was running away to make you all proud. Now you're telling me to give up of this." I said nervously.

"Your mum will be proud of you in whatever you do right, but this is taking you nowhere." Evan held out his hand, "Come on Molls, It's a hard messed up world, but if you trust me I can help you through it." He whispered.

Those exact words. Mum said them to me before she was shot. I want to see her awake. Alive, But I can't.

I could see the rage in Layton's eyes, in both of the Layton's. Jessica frozen to the spot with the gun, Arthur walking at a pace the same a tortoise. "Molly Drake, your mother didn't help me. She deserved what she got." He said calmly.

Before he could reach much closer to me and Evan, another gunshot was fired. And another, and another.

Xxxxxxx

Molly, Evan, Jessica, Maisie and Dave all ducked down, but Arthur only fell to the ground, covered in blood, _We did it._ Molly thought. Everyone got up and looked at what was once Arthur Layton. An officer ran over to Layton and checked his pulse. "Comatose. He's probably in a coma."

Everyone looked around to one another, happy, sad, surprised. Jessica knelt down by her father, her face buried in his chest. Molly and Evan only turned around and walked back to the car to go home, but before Molly went too far away she ran back to the dock. "Maisie, Dave! Come with us!" Molly yelled in excitement. They ran towards her almost racing each other!

Xxxxxxx

Evan and Molly were curled up together on the sofa watching "Animals Do the Funniest Things" on the flat screen TV with their dinner of Chinese takeout. "I love you Evan" Molly whispered, to get a kiss on the forehead back, "Me too, Molls, Me too".

Xxxxx

Alex stayed in the office with Gene after hours talking about the case they solved today, until they heard a large thump. "I'll go see." Alex said sharply. Gene looked at Alex from his desk, slightly concerned that she answered so quickly.

She walked down the corridor until the only room left unchecked was the Evidence Room. Slowly, she creaked open the door and sneaked in quietly. When the door suddenly shut itself, she knew something was wrong. "I'm happy, hope your happy too.." She could hear that voice singing again and again. "Alex, I'm afraid we're going to be stuck together for a long time now, won't that be great?" He said. Layton, Arthur Layton has ended up in her world to.

She hammered at the door, trying to grab Gene's attention. Luckily he was looking for her to when he heard the screaming from the Evidence Room. He unlocked the door and walked in, to find Alex on the floor and a lanky man standing there with a file. It said "Missing person: Molly Drake", and down below "Suspects: Layton, Jessica and Layton, Arthur." Gene didn't see to Alex first, he saw to Layton.

A few punches and kicks later, Layton was unconscious and Alex still faint. He went to Alex and carried her up. Soon they were back in the office, and hour had passed and Alex seemed to come back to life. "Jesus, Bolls. You must be tired." Gene simply said to her, sitting back on her chair and the other end of the office. "Molly, she's missing Gene, she's actually run away." She whispered nervously until she could hear voices in her head...

" _Mum, I sorry I came on my own, It's just that Evan isn't being himself lately."_

"_Fine, You did teach me to be honest so here, I ran away."_

" _I want to be like Maisie, free to do what I want when I want."_

" _It's just...I wanted to say goodbye. Take this. I made it for you for when you wake up."_

"_I'm so sorry mum. I want to make you, Evan and even dad proud of me, I know this is right, I just know it."_

Alex had only cried now knowing that her fears and nightmares were coming true.

.....

Liked it? Wished there was more? Unfortunately, that's the end of it! Please review and leave a comment! If you're a member on , leave a comment on my topic under Fanfic!

Sorry I couldn't do this yesterday, I was at Longleat for the day! I got licked by 2 deers and a giraffe! Loool

A new story will be coming soon, if you help me write it, i'll mention you in it at the beginning!


End file.
